


You're All That I Want

by josthockeythings



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Ableist Language, Angst, Faking Dating AU, M/M, More In Notes, Neither Matts or Marns are hockey players, Not Hockey Player AU, male stripper, some porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josthockeythings/pseuds/josthockeythings
Summary: Mitch meets a very beautiful man by the pool in Arizona while he is there supporting Dylan's awesome playoff run. The beautiful man happens to need a plus one to his sister's wedding. In short, Mitch is fucked, both literally and figuratively.





	You're All That I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the help from everyone on Tuymblr! I couldn't have done it without you guys. Based on [this](https://josthockeythings.tumblr.com/post/174100904839/josthockeythings-nhl-lastnight-828-so-i) post. (loosely). Hope y'all enjoy!

It’s on the inside of his right arm. It’s just the cute Rafiki drawing of Simba with “Remember who you are” underneath, but it’s beautiful.  
And, Mitch has never wanted to be best friends with someone more.

They were just sitting next to each other at the hotel pool, making conversation. Mitch could see it when he put his arm behind his head to look at Mitch. He’s pretty sure he’s never seen anyone so beautiful in his life. This guy is ripped and huge. His stupid undercut is even cute. The way it falls over his eyes and across the rest of his head. Fuck me. Mitch thought as the guy licked his lips.

“I’m Auston, by the way,” he says to Mitch.

“I’m Mitch.” He holds out his hand, and they shake.

Auston eyes the pool. “Wanna get in? It’s getting kinda hot.”

In Mitch’s opinion, it’s been way beyond hot for hours, like melt your skin off hot. But if it meant he got to flirt with this hot guy, then  
worth it. Although, he’s probably going to look like a lobster for the rest of the day. Dylan will chirp him, for sure, but fuck him. The only reason Mitch is in this hellhole is for him.

Mitch nods. “Yeah. A dip sounds good.”

Auston grins and sits up. “Great.”

Mitch takes a moment to watch Auston stand and walk to the edge of the pool. His back muscles are insane. He has to scramble to the edge of the pool to avoid Auston thinking he’s weird, but again. Worth it. Auston sits with his legs in the water up to his mid-calf. Mitch just drops into the water, thankful to cool down. It gives him a chance to check out Auston’s incredible legs.

“Feel good?” Auston asks.

Mitch glances up and fuck is that a sight. He’s close enough that at this vantage point he can imagine almost exactly what it would look like to be sucking Auston’s dick. Mitch nods, a little breathless.

“You’re not from around here, are you?” Auston swirls his toes through the water absently.

Mitch shakes his head. “I’m from Toronto.”

Auston chuckles. “What’s a good Canadian boy doing so far south?”

“My best friend plays for the Coyotes. I’m here for their playoff run.” Mitch splashes some water up his chest, trying to stay as cool as  
possible, and maybe avoid lobsterness.

“That’s cool. You think you could get me into a game?”

Mitch looks up to see if Auston is being serious. He’s got a small smirk, but otherwise seems genuine. “Oh, hell yeah. Tomorrow’s game?”

Auston thinks about it for a second before nodding. “Sounds good to me.”

“Cool. Where are you from then? You are staying at a hotel,” Mitch says motioning to the area around them.

“Oh, I’m from Arizona. I moved and now I’m back for my sister’s wedding.”

“Oh neat.” Mitch swirls some water around before asking, “So, so you gonna get in or what?”

Auston laughs and slips into the water. He tips his head back and hums. Mitch knows the feeling. He splashes Auston a bit, which turns  
into an all-out war, that ends with them both getting out of the pool drenched and Auston’s hair looking a little less fabulous than it had before and both laughing hysterically.

Mitch dries off, not needing to do much in the Arizona heat, before grabbing his phone and handing it over to Auston with the new contact page pulled up. Auston wiped his hands then put in his number.

“Meet me in the lobby tomorrow?” Auston asks, handing the phone back.

“Sure. 5:30?” Mitch suggests.

Auston nods. “I’ll see you then. I’ve got dinner with the family tonight.”

Mitch smiles. “Okay. Have fun.”

Auston rolls his eyes with the glint of a smile as he walks off with his towel.

 

Mitch goes out with Dylan that night. Dylan takes them to his favorite bar in Phoenix and orders them both beers. “So, how do like Arizona.” The smirk on his face told Mitch that he knew exactly how Mitch was liking Arizona.

“I don’t know how you do it, dude. It’s so fucking hot. I can barely think most days.”

Dylan laughs. “Sure, Marns. You know, did you ever think it might be because you don’t have a brain that you can’t think most days?”  
Dylan has to duck as Mitch swings at him, but they’re both laughing.

Mitch takes a swig of beer. He’s way too sober.

“How’s your hotel? Good enough for ya?”

Mitch rolls his eyes. “It’s great, Dyl. Awesome pool.”

Dylan nods. “You don’t look like too much of a lobster, so you didn’t spend much time out there.”

“Oh, fuck you. I did actually. Met a guy.”

Dylan’s eyebrows shoot up. “Oh? Tell me everything.”

Mitch forces out a nervous laugh. Just thinking about Auston is… well.... something.

“Oh Mitchy,” Dylan says with a gentle shove. “Tell me about him.”

“Well… I guess I start with he’s a fucking god. Like honestly Dyl, he’s gorgeous. Tall and tan and built like a truck. For real dude. God status.”

Dylan chuckles, and they both drink.

“He’s from Arizona but doesn’t live here anymore and is only here for his sister’s wedding.”

“No girlfriend or other plus one?” Dylan asks.

Mitch shakes his head. “I don’t think so. If there is, they weren’t there today.”

Dylan nods, thoughtfully.

“Speaking of which...” Mitch says.

Dylan side eyes him.

“Can I get a second ticket for tomorrow.”

Dylan rolls his eyes. “Really? You’re going to ask this guy to go with you to the game?”

Mitch wrings his hands anxiously. “Hum… no. I kinda already said I’d take him after I told him why I was here.”

Dylan sighs. “What am I going to do with you Mitch?”

“Give me an extra ticket?” he asks hopefully.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll put in a word with the office. They’ll probably be different seats, because it’s playoffs and everything.”

Mitch nods. He expected as much. “It’s all good man.” He finishes his beer before asking, “Shots?”

Dylan grins. “You know me so well, Marner.”

He’s about two shots of tequila (the good Mexican stuff mind you) in when he gets a text from Auston. 

 

 **Auston:** Come rescue me!

 **Mitch:** Dinner not going so well?

 **Auston:** You could say that again

 **Mitch:** I'm sorry man

 **Auston:** It's cool. At least I get a break from them tomorrow.

 **Mitch:** Yeah It'll be great!

 **Mitch:** Wanna share why it sucks so much?

 **Auston:** Basically they're just pestering me about getting a girlfriend again.

 **Mitch:** Oh, no girlfriend then?

 

Dylan glances at his phone. “This him?”  
Mitch nods. “What do you think?”  
“What? Are you asking me if you think he’s gay or not?”  
“Yes Stromer!” Mitch slams his phone on the counter. “You knew about me and Davo before we really did.”  
Dylan slams back another shot before looking at Mitch’s phone again. “I’m not sure, man. I haven’t met the guy, but so far, slim possibility he’s gay.”  
Mitch groans and takes another shot.

 

 **Auston:** Nah. And I thought by now the topic would die. But of course it's back on the table because Alex is getting married

 **Mitch:** That sucks man

 **Auston:** I just wish they'd ask me about something else. My job. My dog. Anything!

 

 

 

“Mitch! Put your phone away before you too drunk and text your gay crush something stupid.” Dylan says over another beer.

Mitch rolls his eyes, but he knows Dylan is right. He pockets his phone and takes a shot of vodka. Ah, fuck. He hates vodka. “Fuck you, Strome,” he chokes out, putting the shot glass back on the bar.

Dylan laughs and grabs his arm. “Let’s dance.”

It doesn’t sound too terrible, so Mitch lets himself be dragged out onto the dance floor. It’s a good beat and he gets to grind against Stromer which doesn’t happen very often anymore.

They leave the club happily drunk and stumbling. Mitch grabs an Ubber back to his hotel. He falls onto the bed and checks his phone, which is a very, very bad idea. He reads the messages between him and Auston and can’t stop thinking  
about him with a girl. So, does that mean Auston is straight? Did Mitch read all the signs wrong? There’s no way. He can’t have gotten this wrong, but it seems like he did. Mitch sighs and tries to go to sleep.

 

He hangs by the pool all day the next day, listening to music and occasionally glancing at his phone. He has a text from  
Dylan confirming his extra ticket. And a picture from Auston with who he assumes are his sisters. One must be Alex because she’s in a gorgeous white dress and the other is in this flowing lavender dress. Auston sent it along with a text saying, “Last minute dress fitting. They insisted I be here.”

Mitch doesn’t send anything back. Not yet anyway. He might in an hour or so. (So, he’s petty. Not like it’s a surprise to anyone.)

He finally peels himself off the pool chair around three o’clock. He feels a little hot, so he’s a little scared he’s sunburnt.  
But, his skin doesn’t feel stiff as he rolls his shoulders in the elevator. He sends a quick text to Auston, confirming meet up time in the lobby.

He rinses the sunscreen and sweat of quickly in the shower and dresses in a tight pair of jeans and Stromer’s jersey. He towels off his hair and runs his fingers through it trying to get it to lay how he wants. He’s nervous. Fuck. He’s nervous.  
He doesn’t want to be nervous, especially if Auston’s straight.

 

Downstairs, Auston is waiting for him in a Coyotes t-shirt and a cap. He smiles when Mitch walks out of the elevator.  
“Looking good.”

Mitch can’t help but smile back.

Auston throws him a look, swinging his shoulders. “What do you think?”

“About the t-shirt?” Mitch asked, mildly confused at what he should be judging.

Auston nods as they walk out to the Ubber. “I bought it today when I was in town. The hat too.” His smile becomes a little shy as he opens the car door for Mitch. “My sisters said I should wear team gear if I was gonna go with someone who knew a player.”

And… Mitch doesn’t know what to do with that. After finalizing his decision that Auston had to be gay… that just kinda throws a little hook in it. Just a little one really. But, it’s super thoughtful. Mitch blushes thinking about Auston gushing to his sisters about this guy he met and the game, and his sisters insisting that Auston get some Coyotes gear while doing their dress fitting.

“How was the dress fitting, by the way?” Mitch asks cautiously. He didn’t respond because he thought Auston was probably not interested. Now, though, he’s not sure.

Auston gets this huge grin on his face. Mitch can see just how much he loves his sisters. “It went great. Alex looks so gorgeous. And Bree is just… well she’s my little sister, and I love her to death, but seeing her in that Bride’s Maid dress is kinda hard ya know. I know she’ll be getting married before long. I just…”

Mitch looks over just in time to see Auston squeeze his eyes shut to hide the tears. “Hey man. Weddings are hard, like emotionally. I get it. Who isn’t scared when their sister gets married. You’ll get through it though.” Mitch claps him on the shoulder and doesn’t miss the way Auston leans into it a little.

“Thanks.”

They pay the Ubber and hop out by the stadium. There’s a huge line as people wait for the doors open. Auston throws his arm over Mitch’s shoulders and they walk to the shortest line. It’s a mess trying to find their seats and Mitch trying to see Dylan at warm up and get food and beer, but they manage to do it all before the game starts. They’re pretty incredible seats, scoring side about eight rows up from the glass. Dylan really pulled some shit for Mitch. He’ll have to remember to thoroughly thank him, even if his “date” ended up not really being gay like he thought.

It’s an exciting game that has them yelling and leaning into each other. Mitch grips Auston’s hand more than once as different Coyotes players break away or when Dylan takes penalty after penalty. (Okay, he doesn’t take that many, but to Mitch is feels like he does.) The game goes to overtime. Both Mitch and Auston are on the edge of their seats. Mitch is squeezing Auston’s hand tightly, and Auston is reciprocating. Mitch doesn’t want to read too much into it, but that means he totally is, with the small portion of his brain that isn’t focused on hockey at the moment.

It’s an intense, fast period, despite how tough the sixty minutes before it were. But, it ends with a beauty of tic-tac-toe play with Dylan putting it top shelf. Both of them are jumping up and down, screaming as Dylan celebrates with his line mates. They stand, clapping, for the three stars. Dylan is first star, and Mitch couldn’t be prouder of his best friend.

“Any plans?” Auston ask, as they slowly file out of the lower bowl.

Mitch nods. “Dyaln’s probably gonna want to go out to celebrate that. They have one more game here in Arizona before they have to travel again, so it’s not like they’re getting on a plane or anything.”

Auston nods, staying fairly silent. He looks mildly subdued when Mitch looks over.

“You’re plenty welcome,” Mitch offers. “It’s just gonna be a bunch of gross, hockey players getting plastered and trying to hook up.”

Auston shrugs. “Sounds like a good time.”

Mitch nods. “We can wait outside until Dylan texts me and get a head start on the guys.”

Auston beams at him. “Sounds like a plan.”

It might be May, but Arizona nights are always chilly. Mitch bounces a bit to stay warm with his phone in his hand, until he hears Auston heave a sigh next to him, like it’s the most annoying thing in the world, before he wraps his arms around Mitch and leans his head on Mitch’s shoulders.

Everything in Mitch just stops. He swears his heart even stops. Breathing feels impossible. Brain functions? Nope. Nothing. Motor functions? Out the window. Nothing but pure shock and absolute relief. So, he didn’t read this wrong. He couldn’t have. Not with this. Not with the way Auston is pressing up from behind. Not with the way Auston sighs and turns his head and breathes gently on Mitch’s neck. Nothing about this is straight, especially not when they met yesterday for Christ’s sake. But, he’s warm. So, he lets it be.

Dylan finds them not to long later. Auston quickly detaches from Mitch to introduce himself. Mitch doesn’t know how long Dylan actually saw them cuddling like that.

Dylan is smirking at Mitch as he shakes Auston’s hand. “Alright, come on you dopes. Let’s hit the clubs.”

So, they follow Dylan to his car. Mitch sits shot gun, and Auston teasingly complains about Mitch’s music all the way there. Dylan keeps side eying him, because he can’t give Mitch a full on “Dylan look”.

Dylan plasters himself to Mitch’s side as they walk in. Mitch catches Auston’s amused look but follows the two of them.  
Many of Dylan’s teammates are already there, having claimed many booths within the club. There’s already a massive amount of alcohol on the table the three of them sit down at. Mitch takes a shot as soon as possible. Auston gives him a confused look while many of Dylan’s teammates slap Mitch’s shoulder or ruffle his hair.

“Who’s the new guy?” Clayton shouts.

“This is Auston!” Mitch supplies. Auston can’t exactly shake Clayton’s hand because he’s in the booth behind Mitch, but he gives a little wave.

“He’s cute,” Clayton says into Mitch’s ear.

Mitch flushes and takes another shot to hide it. Auston stares him down, while he takes his own shot. Then, he grabs for a beer and starts nursing that instead.

Oh god. Mitch is nowhere near drunk enough for the look Auston is giving him. So, his solution is to take another shot.

“Slow down there, buddy,” Dylan says with concern.

“I can’t handle him right now,” Mitch says slow enough so only Dylan can hear.

“Who? You’re boyfriend.”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Mitch hisses.

“Whatever.” Dylan waves him off. “Why?”

“I thought he was gay, then I thought he was straight, and now I think he’s gay again. I can’t keep up with this whiplash.”

“Just make a fucking move, retard,” Clayton says. He slaps the back of Mitch’s head, making him wince and glare.

“I hate you, you know that?”

“Sure, whatever you say, buddy. Now, make a move. He’s hot as hell.”

Mitch watches Auston get up, and yeah, he’s fucking hot in those jeans. They’re tight in all the right places. It makes Mitch want to take them off.

The club music is loud, and his heart is beating to the beat of the song.

“Go dance with him,” Dylan says, gently.

Mitch takes a breath and then nods and gets up. Auston is leaning against the bar, beer bottle dangling in his hand watching Mitch walk over to him. Mitch swallows his fear and gives Auston his most seductive smirk.

“Hey, you wanna dance, pretty boy?” Mitch asks. He wiggles his eyebrows and grabs Auston’s drink.

Auston gives Mitch a once over, and for a moment, he thinks Auston is going to turn him down. But then, his lips slip into a grin. “Sounds good.” He puts his hand on the small of Mitch’s back and leads him to the dance floor. Mitch quickly  
drains the rest of Auston’s beer and puts the empty bottle on the counter.

Auston pulls Mitch to him when they get into the midst of the crowded dance floor. And finally, finally Mitch gets to feel exactly how made of muscle Auston is. His rock-solid abs are like heaven to grind back against. He keeps his head on Mitch’s shoulder, not quite kissing his neck, but it’s a close thing, the way he keeps nosing him. Mitch wishes Auston would just fucking kiss him already. He’s got one hand up the front of Mitch’s shirt, the other tracing where Mitch’s waistband meets his skin. And, fuck if it isn’t the hottest thing he’s ever experienced.

Mitch has one of his hands buried in Auston’s hair and the other cupping his gorgeous ass, keeping them as close as possible. He’s panting into Auston’s neck, wanting nothing more than to kiss him. So, he does the next best thing and kisses Auston’s neck. Sucks on it, is a better way to describe what Mitch is doing, or maybe marking his territory. Auston shutters and, Mitch can feel it. The same way he can feel Auston’s dick hard against his back.

“Can we go back to the hotel?” Mitch pants.

“You haven’t had a better idea,” Auston replies quietly.

Mitch just barely makes eye contact with Dylan as he’s leaving. He’s too preoccupied with the beautiful man leading him out of the bar. The Ubber that takes them to the hotel, must be so scandalized, because Mitch doesn’t remember a moment they weren’t kissing and groping one another.

It quite the task, getting from the car to Auston’s room. They run through the lobby. Mitch is giggling the entire time.  
They get into the elevator with a few other people, so they can’t make out or anything, but Auston’s hand is creeping down the back of Mitch’s pants. Soon, he’s thumbing at Mitch’s hole, and he has to bite his lips to keep from doing anything embarrassing.

They break free of the elevator on the third floor, which is how Mitch knows they’re in Auston’s bedroom, because his room is on the 5th. Auston is kissing Mitch against the door as he fumbles for his room key. It takes a second and a bit of goading from Mitch for Auston to finally get the door open. They roll around it, and Auston is pressing Mitch to the other side of the door in seconds. Mitch laughs at how ridiculous it is, then goes back to kissing Auston. Auston’s huge hands go up Mitch’s shirt and for a moment, they have to stop kissing so Auston can get it off. Mitch, then, wants to take Auston’s shirt off. So, he does. God, that expanse of skin and beautiful abs.

Mitch wants him now. He pushes Auston until they’re back up against the bed. Auston gently holds Mitch’s waist as he sits down. Mitch runs his fingers through Auston’s hair then drops his hands to his waist band. He makes eyes at Auston, before unbuttoning and shimming out of them. He’s left just in his boxers while Auston sits still in his shorts.

“You gonna get naked for me?” Mitch asks. He can’t suppress a smile as he says it.

Auston laughs but unbuttons his pants all the same. Mitch gets down on his knees to pull the shorts off and ends up pulling off his boxers as well. Oh fuck. Auston’s dick is just as huge as the rest of him. He licks the head before taking it in his mouth. The moan it pulls from Auston is everything Mitch has been wanting. The tight grip Auston has on Mitch’s hair is hard and scratching. Mitch groans around Auston’s dick, taking it deeper. Auston shutters, and Mitch can feel the effort he’s making not to fuck deeper. Mitch wraps his hand around the portion of his dick he can’t take into his mouth.  
He takes Auston as deep as he can, reveling in the ache it puts on his jaw and the weight on his tongue. It’s been a while since he’s done this, and he doesn’t ever want it to end.

He has Auston shuttering beneath him when he’s suddenly hauled up. Auston is kissing him, before he has time to process what’s happened. Then, Auston’s huge hand is on Mitch’s dick through his boxers. Mitch whines, pulling away from Auston’s kiss.

“Let’s get these off of you,” Auston pants. Mitch scrambles to do so. He ends up tangled, and Auston laughing as he untangles them. He kisses Mitch as soon as they’re both naked and has Mitch moaning into it. The feeling of their dicks rubbing together is so, so much.

They lay there, kissing and rutting, until Mitch feels his orgasm building.

“Are we really going to get off like teenagers?” he laughs.

Auston kisses Mitch’s neck and starts sucking as he comes.

“Fuck,” Mitch breathes. The way Auston’s hips are stuttering is pushing him so close to the edge. Before he knows it, he’s falling over it. He shutters is Auston’s grasp, gasping and groaning.

They both come down, panting in each other’s arms. Mitch rests his head on Auston’s chest. They lay together, unable to find any reason to move. Mitch loves after glow cuddling. He curls into Auston’s chest and hums as Auston cards  
through his hair.

“We’re gross,” he says after a while.

Mitch hums. “So?”

“So, we should probably do something about it.”

Mitch shrugs. “I’d rather stay here with you.”

Auston sighs. He tucks Mitch’s head under his chin and holds him close. “You like cuddling don’t you.”

“What gave it away?” Mitch says sarcastically.

Auston chuckles. They’re silent for a moment longer. Auston pulls them both into sitting positions. “Take a shower with me.”

Mitch groans. “I’m not sure I should. I… I took a lot of shots.”

Auston laughs, carding through Mitch’s hair again. “Yeah, you did. We just need to get clean.” He hauls Mitch to standing, who leans all his weight on Auston. The shower is just perfunctory. Mitch let’s Auston do all the work. It feels good, to stand under the spray, while someone else washes him. It’s more intimate than sex, he thinks. Auston dries them both than takes them back to bed.

“I meant to ask you this earlier, but there was a never a time, not with how much you were drinking.”

Mitch hums and curls close to Auston.

“I need a plus one to my sister’s wedding. I was hoping you could come with me. My parents kind of expect me to have someone.”

Mitch hums again. “Sure. Sounds fun.”

Auston chuckles. “I’ll ask again in the morning.”

“Okay,” Mitch sighs.

They fall asleep like that, and Mitch couldn’t be happier.

 

The next morning, Mitch wakes up in bed alone, but as he opens his eyes, he can see Auston hasn’t gone far. He’s closing the door and bringing in a tray of food as Mitch sits up rubbing his eyes and yawning. “Is that for me?” he asks.

Auston nods. “It’s for us.”

He sits down on the bed next to Mitch, already dressed in sweats. Mitch plucks at them with a frown. “I was looking  
forward to morning round two.”

Auston smirks. “That can still be arranged.”

Mitch smiles and grabs a piece of toast off the tray. They eat, not exactly in silence, but they don’t talk. They end up throwing more food at each other than they eat, and by the end of breakfast, they have to move to the other bed in the room. It isn’t long before they’re pressed close together, lips melding as if they were one. Mitch hitches his hips against Auston’s stomach. He whines when the contact is barely a tease.

Auston hums and pushes Mitch on his back. He kisses down Mitch’s chest, dragging his tongue across his nipples. Mitch whines, and pushes his hips up, trying to find some friction. Auston cups Mitch’s balls, making Mitch cry out.

“Oh, fuck, Auston.” He runs his fingers through Auston’s hair, wanting to grab it, pull on it, get him to fucking suck him already. But he doesn’t know how Auston feels about hair pulling, and Mitch isn’t one to mess up a blow job because he  
wants to pull on his hair. Auston noses at Mitch’s dick, the tease.

“Please,” Mitch pants out.

Auston hums, then takes the head into his mouth.

Mitch groans, head tipping back. Auston’s mouth is beautiful, wet suction. He sucks on the head for a little longer, before taking him a little deeper.

“Oh, shit, fuck.” Mitch moans and his back arcs, pushing deeper into Auston’s mouth without meaning to. But, Auston takes it like a champ, just swallowing around him and scratching along Mitch’s side with his short nails. Mitch is coming before he even realizes his orgasm was building. It’s so sudden it hits him like a train. Auston barrels right on through, pulling off just a little, enough to bob and work Mitch through it. He doesn’t stop until Mitch is pushing at his head and whining at the oversensitivity.

Auston crawls up to cuddle with Mitch as he basks in the afterglow. It’s not until he’s nosing Auston’s neck that he realizes he didn’t return the favor. He scrambles up, kissing Auston chest and working his way down until his foot hits a wet spot. He chances a quick glance at Auston. He’s grinning down at him, dopily, too dopily to be horny and needing to get off.

“You really enjoyed that, didn’t you?” Mitch asks.

Auston nods, humming. “Come back up here.”

Mitch doesn’t argue. He goes and tucks himself in Auston’s arms.

“So, what did you ask me last night,” Mitch asks. “I honestly don’t remember. I was pretty much already asleep.”

Auston nods. “I figured. It’s really no big deal. Don’t worry about it.”

“No.” Mitch pushes against Auston to sit up and look at him. “I want to know. Ask me. Please.”

Auston sighs and turns away from Mitch. “I need a plus one to my sister’s wedding.”

Mitch laughs. “What? Did you tell them you were bringing someone?”

Auston’s Adam’s apple bobs as he nods. “Uh, yeah… kinda.”

Mitch’s laughter dies in this throat. “Really?”

Auston nods.

“And… and you were asking me to go with you?” Mitch hesitantly puts his hand on Auston’s shoulder.

Auston nods again, just slightly, enough for Mitch to pick up on it.

“Sure.” Fuck. What is he thinking? This is a bad idea. A really bad idea.

“You will?”

The looks of hope on Auston’s face is crippling. Mitch doesn’t know why he said that, but he’s sticking with it. Mitch nods. “Of course. So, what? We have to pretend to date for a day? It’s not like it’s going to be hard. You’re fucking gorgeous.”

Auston rolls his eyes but has the beginnings of a smile.

“Honestly. We can go get coffee at the café or something and start planning our fake relationship.”

That gets Auston to laugh. “You’re ridiculous.”

“You’re the one who told his parents he has a plus one, which isn’t true.”

“You don’t understand the pressure of parents who want to see their son happy when his sisters are both getting  
married.”

“Wait,” Mitch says turning to Auston, the surprise on his face. “Both sisters are getting married? Seriously?”

Auston shakes his head. “Fuck. No. That came out wrong. Bree is getting married, we all know it. He just hasn’t proposed  
yet.”

“Okay, if he fucking proposes at the wedding, I’m gonna fuck him up. That’s not cool. Stealing the thunder of the  
married couple. Not cool, man.”

Auston chuckles. “I’ll help you, if he does that.”

Mitch smiles. “I’m gonna get dressed and we can head out.”

Auston hand slides down Mitch’s arm as he stands up. Mitch has to suppress a shiver. He carefully gets dressed and waves at Auston as he walks out of the room. He goes up two floors in the elevator, thankfully with no one else. (Easiest walk of shame he’s ever done.)

He gets to his room and goes into the bathroom. He puts his hands on the counter and looks at himself in the mirror. He looks well and truly fucked. His hair is a mess. His face is flushed. His lips are swollen from kissing and biting them.

His phone dings with a text from Auston’s saying he’s in the lobby. Mitch quickly changes and brushes through his hair with some water. He barely gets it to cooperate before he leaves to go meet Auston.

 

The coffee shop down the street, is a small, quaint place. It’s very obviously geared toward tourists because of the extreme desert decorations and style. The cacti on the tables are cute and all, but the cactus curtains are a little over the top. Mitch sits across from Auston in a small both, playing footsie while he smiles into his coffee cup.

“So, plan of action?” Auston asks.

“This is your family’s wedding, your problem, dude,” Mitch teases.

Auston rolls his eyes. “You signed onto this being your problem when you said you’d be my plus one.”

“I was just teasing, man. Lighten up.”

Auston lets out a breath and slouches on the table. “I’m… it’s just really hard for me…”

Mitch puts his hand on Auston’s. “It’s okay. I’m here for you.”

Auston nods. “My family has never met a boyfriend of mine before.”

“What really?” Mitch asked.

Auston nods. “Yeah… I haven’t been out long, and for most of it, I haven’t lived around them. I’ve never had a chance to  
introduce them to one.”

Mitch sits back, the realization hitting him. He’s going to be the first boyfriend Auston’s family meets. He’s going to the  
first, and he’s not even his real boyfriend. “Shit, man. That’s a lot of pressure.” Mitch laughs breathily, trying to relieve the tension.

Auston’s cheek flush, and he looks down.

“So, we met through friends?” Mitch offers.

Auston takes a breath, glancing up at Mitch. “Yeah?”

Mitch shrugs. “Maybe a party or something?”

Auston nods. “That sounds good.”

Mitch smiles. “Sweet. See? We can do this.”

“Yeah, I guess we can.”

 

A few days later, Mitch is sweating through a suit he borrowed from Dylan. Auston is at his side, arms linked like an  
actual couple. They’re walking up to a towering mission church where Auston has said Alex wanted to be married in more than anything else. It’s intimidating, especially with all the other people walking in.

“You okay?” Auston whispers.

Mitch nods. “I’ll be fine.”

Auston hums, but he doesn’t sound convinced. He wraps his arm around Mitch’s waist and holds him close. Mitch leans in, thankful for the comfort. Everyone is saying hi to Auston and shaking Mitch’s hand. Mitch doesn’t know what to do, other than smile and nod along. It doesn’t even feel like a smile. It feels like more of a grimace.

“You’re doing great,” Auston whispers into Mitch’s neck.

“Thanks.”

Just then, a beautiful woman appears in front of them. She’s smiling and cups Auston’s face in her hands. “Papi. You look so handsome.” She kisses both of his cheeks before turning her blinding smile to Mitch. “And you must be his wonderful boyfriend.”

Mitch smiles back at her and lets her envelop him in a hug. “I’m Mitch.”

“I’m Ema. Wonderful to meet you, darling. I’m so happy to finally meet you.”

Auston blushes, either abashedly, or like he’s been caught in a lie. Mitch can’t tell which it is.

“Come, we must sit. Your sister is almost ready.” Auston keeps his arm around Mitch’s waist when the organ starts.  
Everyone stands to see the bridesmaids and groomsmen walks down the aisle behind a cute little flower girl dropping pink rose petals. Alex walk down the aisle in a gorgeous white wedding gown with a long train trailing behind her. A balding man, her father (an Auston’s father by default) walks arm in arm with her and tears in his eyes.

It’s a beautiful ceremony, that even Mitch has trouble sitting through without wet eyes. They throw flower petals at the new couple as they walk to a limo.

“Ready for the after party?” Auston asks.

Mitch takes a deep breath. “Yeah. But, I think that’s going to be more difficult than the ceremony.”

Auston chuckles. “You’re right about that. Now you get to meet my sisters.”

“Oh goodie.”

The both laugh. Mitch leans in and presses a kiss to Auston’s cheek. That’s when Ema walks up to them.

“Look at you lovebirds. Come on. We have to get going.” She leads them to a car. It already has a bunch of people there. Auston’s father, as well as one of the bridesmaids and a man with blond hair that was sitting next to them in the ceremony.

“Hi! I’m Bri,” the bridesmaid says holding out her hand as Mitch gets in.

“I’m Mitch.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you. Auston said he was bringing someone, but I don’t think any of us actually believed him.”

Ema gasps, while his father scolds, “Brianna!”

“What? It’s true.”

“Mitch, I’m sorry. We are very glad you’re here,” Ema apologizes.

“I never said that!” Bri yells.

Mitch giggles, pressing himself into Auston as the four grown adults squeeze into the back of the car. Mitch and Bri end up half sitting on their respective partners, half sharing the middle seat. “I don’t mind. I understand. Things have just come up every time. Work is a bitch.”

It seems to have them all fooled, except for Bri. Bri doesn’t look like she buys it. Mitch can live with that.

 

Thankfully, it’s a short drive to the reception location. The all pile out of the car. Some people have gathered outside the doors, talking in small groups. Ema says hi to basically everyone and slowly the groups follow her in.

“Alex and Kyle are showing up later,” Auston whispers to Auston as they walk in.

Mitch looks at him in confusion. “Why?”

Auston shrugs. “Alex wanted to change into a different dress for the reception. So, she could move easier or something.”

Mitch nods. They’re seated at a table with Auston’s parents and some people Mitch doesn’t know, but Ema is chatting up a storm with. A lot of people are in this room, more people than Mitch thinks were at the ceremony. But, then Alex and  
Kyle walk in and everything is forgotten. She looks just as beautiful in this short, white dress that curves nicely around her with a cute, short veil hanging down her hair with a small tiara pushed into her hair as a comb.

“Your sister’s incredible,” Mitch says.

Auston nods. “She really is.”

There are funny speeches and Bri embarrasses her sister more than Mitch though possible. Alex and Kyle have their first  
dance together. Dinner is incredible. They smash cake into each other’s faces. Mitch has little to no run ins with family members other than one’s he’s already met.

It’s when they’re leaving that he officially meets Alex. She smiles at him but looks him up and down.

“So, you’re the boy my brother’s been mooning over.” It’s not a question, but a hard statement, that makes Mitch gulp and take a shuttering breath. Auston is bright red beside him.

“Come on, Alex. Go easy.”

Alex doesn’t say anything but continues to stare at Mitch. “You be good to him. He’s needed someone that makes him this happy for a long time.”

Mitch nods, unsure what to do with that. Auston hugs his sister, and Mitch can hear him whisper something, but can’t  
tell what.

They make their escape, and Ema drops them back at their hotel.

“Well, that was… something,” Mitch says in the elevator, unsure of what else to say here.

Auston sighs, nodding. He’s no longer got his arm slung over Mitch’s shoulders or around his waist. For a matter of fact,  
they’re not touching at all, and Mitch thinks that’s a damn shame. “I’m sorry you had to deal with all of that. My family can be… intense… and…” he trails off.

“Hey, you got the first boyfriend out of the way. From here on out, it’s generally pretty clear sailing.” Mitch pats Auston’s shoulder.

The elevator stops on Auston’s floor. He hesitates, just long enough that Mitch thinks he’ll get some action. But, Auston grips Mitch’s wrist quickly, before stepping out. “See ya around?”

Mitch nods hesitantly. Auston gives him a little wave as the elevator doors close. When he’s officially alone, his head thumps back against the wall. “Fuck.” It feels like he just ruined the most wonderful thing he’s ever had going for himself. But, he didn’t even know where Auston lives for gods sake. It’s not like Auston knows where Mitch lives either, but still. He doesn’t really know what he does, but from the conversation, it sounded like some uppity career that makes him a lot of money. So fuck, even more. Now, there’s a high likelihood of never seeing him again. He should press the “3” button on the elevator and go right back down and fix this, but he doesn’t. They don’t know anything about each other. Mitch has a flight back to Toronto in a day and Auston probably lives in California or New York or something.

So, Mitch walks into his hotel room and flops down on the bed. Fuck his life. Of course, the most gorgeous man he meets is loaded, and of course they fucking met on vacation where neither of them even live in the state. Of course, he’s the nicest guy Auston has ever met. And of course, he has a beautiful family that loves him dearly.

 

He’s in the airport two days later, dragging a bag behind him and drowning in a hoodie that he stole from an exboyfriend. He sits down by the entrance, waiting to board. He is definitively not looking at the short conversation he had with Auston. He is absolutely not staring at some selfies they took together at the game. And he’s definitely not looking at the cute picture of Bree and Alex he sent. (He’s a masochist, and he knows it. Sue him.)

The flight to Toronto is long with an even longer layover in Chicago. He knows he’s moping. He doesn’t need Dylan to tell him. And he definitely doesn’t need Dylan coming over to his apartment to scorn him for not putting away his clothes from the trip or putting any of it in the wash.

“Okay, that’s it!” Dylan says throwing his hands in the air.

Mitch looks up mournfully from his drink. “What?”

“I’m taking you to a strip club.”

“What? What the fuck, Stromer?” Mitch protests as he is pushed into his bedroom and down onto his bed.

“I know you have something club worthy in here,” Dylan muses, looking over the contents of Mitch’s closet.

“I hate you,” Mitch mumbles. He lays down, resting his head on the pillow, not caring what Dylan thinks they are or are not doing tonight.

“I did not have an epic playoff run to come home and watch you mope. So, get your sorry ass out of bed, brush your teeth, comb your hair, and put on the bomb ass outfit I’m going to pick out for you.” Dylan punctuates his point by throwing water on Mitch’s face.

Mitch splutters, sitting up, and spout out explicatives to Dylan.

“So, you met a pretty guy in Arizona. There are other pretty guys, Mitch. Go make yourself mildly presentable. I’ll get your clothes together.”

Mitch gives Dylan one more glare before disappearing into his bathroom. He is a mess. He will admit. His hair is all over the place, sticking up on one side. He’s got bags under his eyes that make it look like he hasn’t slept in a month. His breath probably smells horrid. He takes a wet comb to his hair. It takes far too long to get it to do what he wants, but it does eventually cooperate. He splashes more water on his face and brushes his teeth.

When he emerges from the bathroom, Dylan is gone, but he left a white t-shirt, dark wash jeans, and a black jacket sitting on the bed. Mitch puts the clothes on, liking the way the t-shirt clings to his body. The jacket emphasizes his shoulders, and the jeans make it look like he’s got more of an ass than he does.

Dylan is nursing Mitch’s beer in the kitchen. He turns at the sound of Mitch walking in. “You look acceptable.”

“Acceptable!? Are you kidding me? After the last week? I look damn fine,” Mitch screeches in rebuttable.

“Okay, yeah in comparison to that fuckery. But like, compared to normal you? This is acceptable,” Dylan says, plucking at the shoulders of his jacket. “Let’s go.”

“So, we’re actually going to a strip club?” Mitch asks.

“Oh, hell yeah. I found a gay one in like the middle of downtown recently. A buddy showed it to me, so now I gotta show  
you.”

 

The club is bright, lighting up the Toronto night life like no other building down town. There’s not a line to get in like some clubs, but there is a bouncer at the door. Both Mitch and Dylan hand him their IDs. He waves them through without much trouble. The inside is much different from the outside. Inside, it’s dapper and sophisticated. The hardwood floors are dark and rich. The chairs scattered in front of stages are all black leather. The bar stools match the chairs, while the bar top matches the floors. The bar is stocked with every type of liquor imaginable. A long mirror adorns the back on the wall. Poles stand proud in the middle of each stage. Men dance on some of them, most stripped down to tight black speedos. Men sit in the black leather chairs, watching intently or casually, almost all with hands on their crotches. Money flies in the air, in a way Mitch has never seen before.

“Dylan, I can’t fucking afford this place.”

“You don’t have to pay anyone to watch,” Dylan hisses back. “I’m getting a drink.” Dylan turns and sits down at a bar stool. Mitch looks around the room for a moment before taking a seat towards the front of a stage. The man swinging from the pole is thin but toned with short blond hair. He’s not generally Mitch’s type, but he’s gotta start out slow. He’s never been to a place like this before. The stage is littered with bills. The boy smiles coyly before sauntering off the stage to hoots and hollers from the other men. A small group of people dressed in all black, come to clean the stage of its bills. Most of the men stand, boner painfully obvious, but no one seems to care. That’s what they’re there for, anyway.

Mitch stays in his seat a while longer, studying the room. All kinds of men are here, from the super-rich in tailored suits, to college kids dressed even worse than he is. Dylan is talking to some dude at the bar. It seems to be those two and the bar tender chatting it up. Mitch gets up and orders and drink next to Dylan.

“What do you think?” Dylan asks.

“Is this your friend?” the other guys asks.

Dylan nods.

The other guy sticks out his hand. “I’m Willy. Nice to meet you.”

“Mitch,” he says, shaking Willy’s hand. “How do you know Dylan?”

Willy smirks at Dylan before answering. “Hooked up a couple times off Grindr, then I asked him to come to my show here.”

“You work here?” Mitch practically spits his drink out.

“Is it that much of a surprise?” Willy wiggles his eyebrows and lifts the hem of his shirt a bit. Mitch rolls his eyes, but he’s  
smiling. The bar tender slides him his bottle, and he takes a swig.

“You should go head back to where you were sitting before. The next act is crazy good. Like to give customers lap dances, if you’re into that. Plus, he’s super popular.”

“Yeah?” Mitch asks. “You trying to get rid of me?”

Willy throws a dazzling grin at him. “You wish. Dylan just told me you’ve never been here before, and I thought I’d point out our most popular guy.”

“Thanks,” Mitch says sincerely. This is a really bad idea, but he takes his beer and goes to sit in the chair he was before.  
He’s mid-swig when he comes out on stage. He’s wearing a black mesh top and tight shorts that Mitch assumes has a black speedo underneath. His hair is slicked in a way that he didn’t in Arizona. Mitch is frozen in his chair, eyes bugging out of his head, as Auston grabs the pole and let’s himself slide around it. He drops down it, holding on with one hand above his head. His dick is so obvious in the tight pants. His tongue darts out to wet his lips as he runs a hand through his hair. He’s scanning the crowd and his eyes catch on Mitch. He keeps eye contact as he slides up the pole. He palms himself before swinging around the pole once more, letting his feet leave the ground this time. Bills are already starting to rain down on the stage. Mitch is still to shocked to move.

Auston struts across the stage and humps his hand running his hand up his neck and head. In one quick motion, his shirt is gone and gracefully floating to the floor. He runs his hands over those abs that Mitch has had beautiful encounters with. One hand dips below the waist band of his shorts, making the bulge that much more obscene. Mitch’s breathing has become irregular, and he swears his heart is beating a million miles a minute. The shorts get stripped in the most delicious way, that has Mitch licking his lips. He remembers the beer in his hand for a quick second and takes a swig. He puts it on the ground, because at this rate, he’s going to drop it. He wipes his palms on his hands. (They were starting to feel clammy and wet.) Auston works the crowd a bit before walking off the stage.

Mitch blinks a few times before realizing that those famous lap dances Willy was telling him about is about to happen. And apparently to him, because Auston stops right in front of him. Mitch shifts out of the chair a bit so Auston can drop his weight onto his lap. He moves so smoothly, so practiced. No smile graces his lips as he grinds his ass against Mitch’s crotch. It’s something Mitch hadn’t even dared dream about. His hands scratch the leather arms, not knowing if he can touch or not. He desperately wants to, but he knows how fucking inappropriate that would be right now. But, God, does he want to, more than anything in the world at the moment. Auston turns and runs his hands through Mitch’s hair as he sits on his lap. Mitch wishes there was so much less fabric between them, and so many less people watching. It’s so unfair that Auston gets to touch, and he doesn’t.

He’s not sure he breathes until Auston stands and walks back up on stage. He’s only there for a little while longer, before  
exiting with a sultry look.

Mitch takes a few moments to compose himself before he stands on shakey legs and walks over to the bar, where Dylan and Willy are chatting happily.

“Hey-“ But before Dylan can get anymore out, Mitch slaps him. The crack is loud, and Willy is left gasping.

“How could you? How fucking could you?”

“What the fuck, Marns? What happened?”

“How could you bring me here and not tell me?” Mitch knows he’s making a scene now, but he doesn’t care. His best friend has known Auston has been in the city for days and hasn’t said anything.

“What the hell are you talking about Mitch? I thought you’d have a good time!”

“A good time? That’s hilarious. Why did you tell me sooner, huh? Why did you bring me here of all places to break it to me?”

“I’ve got no idea what you’re talking about Mitchy,” Dylan says, glancing around the rest of the club, “but you seriously  
need to calm down.”

“Fat chance,” Mitch hisses.

“Wait. Time out.” Mitch whips around to Willy who has realization dawning on his face. “You know Aus.”

“What?” “Yes.” Mitch and Dylan say together.

Willy swallows roughly. “Fuck. I’m sorry, man. I don’t think Dyls actually knew.” Willy takes a swig of beer. “He only saw  
my show when he came.”

All the fight drains out of Mitch right there.

“What’s going on?” Dylan asks.

Just then, Mitch feels a huge hand on his shoulder. He doesn’t have to look up to know who it is.

“Can we go outside?” Auston asks from behind him. His voice is low, and rough.

Mitch nods and follows Auston outside. He doesn’t look back to see the surprise on Dylan’s face or the red mark he left  
there. Auston takes him around to the side of the building where’s there’s less foot traffic. He’s running his hands  
through his hair nervously. Mitch leans against the brick, arms wrapped around his torso. He feels like he’s holding himself together.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing here?” Auston asks.

“Just came to a strip club,” Mitch mutters.

“Why my strip club?” Auston asks furiously.

“I didn’t know it was yours, honestly. Dylan brought me. I don’t think he knew either. He’d only been there because he’d been hooking up with Willy and went to see him perform.” Mitch’s voice is soft. He knows if he hadn’t lost Auston before he sure did now. He can’t believe this is happening to him. He fucked up again. “I’m sorry.” He closes his eyes to stop the tears from spilling over. It doesn’t work. Two track down his cheeks. He’s waiting for screaming, shouting how ridiculous it was for him to show up at Auston’s work place. How unprofessional it is. How he never wants to see Mitch again.

Instead, he gets soft hands, prying at his arms. He looks up to a sad look on Auston’s face. It makes more tears slip from  
Mitch’s eyes. He lets Auston bully him into a hug.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” Mitch continues to say into Auston’s chest.

“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been mad. It’s not like I knew you lived here in Toronto or vice versa.”

“I told you I was from Toronto,” Mitch says, pulling away.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean you live here. And you certainly didn’t know I lived here.”

“So, you’re a stripper?” Mitch asks jokingly.

Auston laughs out loud before burying his nose in Mitch’s hair. “Is it stupid that I missed you?”

Mitch shakes his head. “I missed you too.”

“I can’t believe we live in the same place,” Auston says, awe in his voice.

“I can’t believe we’ve been living in the same city for two weeks and haven’t fucked,” Mitch jokes.

Auston sighs but doesn’t mean it. “Maybe tomorrow? I don’t work tomorrow.”

Mitch smiles up at him. “That sounds awesome!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Please leave comments and feedback! I wanna hear what you thought! Love ya!
> 
> ***for those who have asked me to tag for my language: I have done so for this work. I generally don't sensor when writing, edit, read over, or beta my work. So, this will likely happen again. If it's truly concerning to you, I would advise you not to read my works, unless I have said they've been edited or beta'd because otherwise, it's likely to contain language like this again. I hate pushing people away, but I really don't want anyone to be truly hurt by my works, because that is most definitely not my intention. Just a warning for future, because things happen. If you have more issues please talk to me directly on[Tumblr](https://josthockeythings.tumblr.com/%22) Thanks


End file.
